


Best Laid Plans

by Daiako (Achrya)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Courtship, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Daiako
Summary: Ignis thinks Noctis deserves a formal courtship. Noctis is very...Noctis, about the whole affair.





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ignoct, intersex omega (noct), courting (ignis tries to court noct, but noctis a little shit and ruins ignis well *laid* plans).

Ignis spent a lot of time researching courting and how to do it properly, taking painstakingly detailed notes, pouring over anecdotes relating to nobles and royalty, and crafting a step by step guide for himself. Formal courting wasn’t a practice most adhered to these days, as it was long and involved, taking over a year in some cases, and more than a little…biased, with its emphasis on protecting the ‘purity’ of the omega at all costs, subtly implying at an omega who wasn’t chaste didn’t deserve a proper courtship.

Ignis didn’t put any stock into such notions. Virginity, as it was, was more of a social concept than anything else and he didn’t think he should hold the object of his affection to standards he didn't hold for himself; Ignis hadn't been a virgin for years so why should the omega he was interested in be? Still, as much as certain aspects made him uncomfortable he wanted to do everything the right way, formally, for all to know and see. It was what Noctis deserved, not because he was the prince but because he was Noctis. If anyone had a right to someone jumping through hoops and bending over backwards to court him it was his prince.

His first act was asking Regis for permission to start the courtship. The king had blinked at him, stared hard, blinked again and then, bemused, said he would consider it. Ignis had been content with that, imagining it would take some time for Regis to decide he he thought Ignis was worthy of courting his only child.

The next day he’d scarcely stepped into the citadel when Noctis came stomping from somewhere, Gladio and Prompto at his heels. “You asked dad to court me?” Noctis asked, accusation in his tones he put a hand in the middle of Ignis chest and shoved him back against a wall.

“…yes, highness, I did.”

Noctis’ brows furrowed, expression twisting into something unreadable. “Ask me.” 

  
“Ask-“

“Ask me to court.” Noctis growled, pushing harder against his chest and leaning so close Ignis could see the crackle of magic, a different shade of electric blue, in his eyes. “If you want something from me, you ask me, not him.”

Ignis stared, momentarily confused (and feeling a shameful heat blooming inside of him in the face of Noct’s anger. He cast a look behind Noctis to find all those in the front entrance had slowed in their steps, or just flat out stopped to watch, not the least of which were a wide eyed Prompto and narrow eyes Gladio. Noctis shifted, impatient, and became the center of Ignis’ focus again.

Right. Perhaps going to Regis to ask for permission was a tradition that should have been skipped. If he’d thought about logically  he would have realized his prince, fiercely independent and forever craving distance, would resent it.

“Noctis. Noct,” he amended, hoping how apologetic he was showed on his face. “If you would allow it, I would like to court you and prove my worth as a potential mate.”

Noctis scowled up at him, looking no less angry, then nodded and stepped away. “Good. We’ll go on a date tomorrow. Make it good. …if you go to dad about this again I’m declaring you unworthy on the spot.”

Ignis swallowed around a lump in his throat. Being declared unworthy would not just end the courtship but end all contact between them. It was Noct’s right, an old rule to keep omegas from being pressured or harassed by alphas they’d rejected, but Ignis had never imagined it would hang over his head.

“Noted.”

—

He set up the first dates just so, with a chaperone, in public places, after securing the right gifts. They went to lunch and Ignis brought something small and handmade in the form of their tarts. Not quite right but closer and delicious according to Noctis who ate one happily. Ignis walked him home that night and, under Crowe’s watchful eye, kept their parting at a quick hug.

The next dates went the same, quiet outings to a park for a walk, dinner, and other places, always with someone watching for the sake of propriety. A chaperone was a must, to keep their reputations intact and for other various reasons, all of which Ignis thought were dumb. He kept his hands to himself, never more than a fleeting brush of fingers, a quick bump of shoulders, hugs at the end of night. A soft brush of lips after the fifth date.

He no longer stopped by Noct’s apartment, letting someone else (a reluctant Gladio) pick up that part of his duty. Now that they were courting it just wasn’t appropriate to be alone in Noctis’ apartment.

Knowing that didn’t make him miss the time they usually spent together any less.

The sixth date meant another gift, this one meant to be practical. He settled on a notebook, pages crisp and inclined, cover made of supple leather, and a set of pens and pencils in am all manner of colors to go with it. He didn’t explain the gift and Noctis didn’t pretend to not know what it was for. Instead he smiled softly, touching it reverently, then leaned across the table to kiss him. It was shockingly nice, perfect even, a slide of lips before they found how to fit together, gentle pressure, breath shared around a sigh. They parted the barest amount then came together again.

Noctis smelled of burnt ozone and smoke and the air after it rained; clean and fresh and it was strong in that moment, a siren’s song that shared rhythm with the beating of Ignis’ heart.

Noct’s tongue slid along the seam of his lips and Ignis remembered they were in public, at a small cafe. He jerked away, blinking owlishly and pushing furiously. Noctis was pink all the way to tip of his ears, eyes huge and round, lips parted.

His prince sat back, murmuring a soft ‘oh’ as he did. Ignis licked his lips and pretended he didn’t notice the way sharp blue eyes followed the motion. He also pretended to not see Nyx off at a corner table, laughing behind his hand or all the other people subtly watching them. Instead he cleared his throat and loomed down at his hands.

“Apologies Noctis. That was…inappropriate.”

Noctis let out a huff then all but threw his chair back in his haste to stand. “That’s it, we’re done with this…chaperoned, public date crap.”

When Noctis wanted his way he could be a force of nature and so when he demanded Ignis come home with him there was nothing to do but follow. Nyx was no help, doing nothing more than waving at them as they left. Still Ignis had to admit a day of movies and popcorn on Noct’s couch was nice.

Dinner the next night and the night after that, just the two of them and a pile of laundry and homework were also nice.

—--

It was harder to keep up with the date number after that so he opted to give the next gift, something priceless, when it felt right. It was a small crystal unicorn pendant that had belonged to his mother, a woman he scarcely remembered as anything more than photos and stories told by his uncle. It wasn’t much compared to what Noctis could go out and buy for himself, and the pale white crystal was far from the omega’s style, but it was, to Ignis, priceless.

Noctis took one look at it and then shoved the gift box back into Ignis’ hands as he shook his head. “I can’t take that Specs.”

Ignis frowned. “You won’t accept it?”

A refused gift meant the end of the courtship and that was…it stung. …it hurt. A lot. He’d thought things were going well, very well, a rejection now felt so-

“It’s your mom’s.” Noctis’ fingers curled around his, forcing his hand to close around the gift box. “I can’t take that from you. You shouldn’t have to give up something that important for this. I…I just want you, you know? Is that dumb? That’s dumb.”

There was nothing else to say because Noctis leaned up to kiss him and kept doing so for the rest of the afternoon. Ignis left after sundown, pendant in his bag and lips ridiculously chapped and sore.

—--

“What?” Ignis didn’t squeak because he was a well bred alpha with a considerable amount of public speaking training and experience and so did not show himself to become so terrible flustered.

Had he been a lesser person, however, it might have been a squeak.

Noctis, who’d slithered off the couch to go to the bathroom then returned in not but a pair of black boxes briefs, rolled his eyes. “I want you to stay the night.”

Yes, that was what he’d thought he’d heard. “I can’t! You know I can’t! The courtship rules-”

“Yeah yeah, no intimate contact until the engagement is finalized.” Noctis waved one hand impatiently but Ignis was too busy watching the other hand as it hooked into the waistband of Noct’s underwear to pay attention to that. “Fuck that. We’ve been making out for weeks and that’s pretty intimate.”

Suddenly everything Ignis had read about rules and avoiding temptation made so much sense.

“Yes, well-“

“And I know you want me. I can smell it on you.”

Well. That was hardly fair. How could Ignis help his scent when every time they kissed he found himself drowning in Noct’s scent, fresh and clean and, when they kissed and touched, gaining a heady note of sweetness that never failed to make fire flicker to life in Ignis. No one had ever told him an omega’s arousal was such a…powerfully intoxicating smell and he was only human! How was he to stop himself from reacting, especially when knowing he was the cause of that sweet note was so satisfying? Noctis wanted him, got hard and wet (and Six, Ignis could smell that too, musky and damp and mouthwatering) for him. 

Noctis took a step towards him and oh, Ignis wished he weren’t sitting on the couch so he at least had a chance to escape. Though his tie was lost to parts unknown and his shirt was missing a button or two and, oh, yes, Noct had sucked and bitten what had to be dark, tell-tale marks all along his neck and shoulders so escape wasn’t that viable an option anyway and

Oh. When had Noctis gotten so close?

“Stay.” Noctis said,  swinging a leg over Ignis so he could settle in his lap. His shocked his hips, grinding against Ignis in a slow, sinuous movement. Ignis whimpered. Noctis smiled smugly, with far more teeth than was strictly necessary.

—

“Fuck! Oh, Six, I-” Noctis’ heel dug into his back and nails scrabbled over his scalp, scratching harshly as fingers tugged at his hair. Ignis hummed approvingly from between his prince’s legs, tongue pressed against Noct’s clit and lips around it, unwilling to pull back to speak. He had a hand on Noct’s cock, stroking in an uneven rhythm and the other bent under him at an awkward angle so he could push a third finger into the tight, shuddering heat of the other’s cunt. He curled his fingers as he sucked and licked, worshipped the trembling body beneath him with all of the considerable, and sometimes frightening, love he had inside of him. He has tasted Noct thoroughly, slowly, taken his time once the underwear had come off and he’d gotten his prince, his omega, spread open on the couch for him.

He’d licked and sucked and swallowed down all he has to offer greedily and his jaw ached in the best way, his back was going to be bruised and sore, his knees were stiff, and Ignis has no idea why he’d wanted to not do this. Noctis is blazing hot inside, tight and wet and squirming around his fingers, hips rocking to meet them as they pump and twist inside of him. Ignis would do this forever if he could, drag out sharp moans and breathy pleas, make Noctis shout and curse.

Nothing has ever sounded so good.

But it had to end and he was glad to have brought that about as well. Noctis arched up, hips sliding to impale himself further on Ignis’ fingers, and he screamed, hissed, pulled at his hair as he spilled over Ignis’ fingers and his stomach in hot pulses. When he was spent he collapsed bonelessly onto the couch with a grunt. Ignis climbed over him, once he’d sucked his fingers clean, unsure if he should feel accomplished or concerned.

“Noct? Are you okay?”

“I think I’m dead.”

Ignis considered his own erection, hard and leaking in his briefs, and snorted. “I should hope not.”

Noctis laughed, one eye cracking open. “That was…really good. I mean,” His already flushed face went a darker shade of red. “I’ve never. Um. Gotten off, like that? With anyone but myself? And that was way better than by myself.”

Ignis smiled faintly even though a part of him had picked up and decided linger on ‘with anyone else’. Maybe it showed on his face because Noctis frowned and pushed himself up onto his elbows.

“Is that…there was just this one alpha, from my class last year-“

“You don’t have to tell me-”

“I get that you’re into this old fashioned courtship thing and I wanted to do it right for you.” Noctis frowned harder, voice dropping to a whisper. “And there’s all that shit about omegas keeping their virtue before a courtship, but I mean…it’s-“

“Stupid.” Ignis interrupted, shaking his head. “Don’t think about it anymore, I don’t care about it. I...I just care about you.”

Noct’s eyebrows went up in surprise for a beat and then he shrugged. “That means you’re going to fuck me, right? …now. preferably.”

Ignis rocked against Noctis, let him feel how hard he was for him, and was rewarded with a sighed out “Fucking finally.”

Formal courtship, Ignis decided as he pushed one of Noct’s legs up to drape over his shoulder, was perhaps best left in the past.  


End file.
